ABSTRACT The MUSC SCORE Career Enhancement Core (CEC) will enhance and expand foundational research training for Early Stage Investigators dedicated to clinical and translational research on stress-related sex and gender differences via a mix of formal didactic modules, ?hands-on? experiential learning opportunities, and inter- program research offerings leveraging the rich portfolio of training programs and research expertise across the MUSC campus. The SCORE CEC will focus on facilitating the development of skills in multiple domains, including: (1) knowledge and skills to conduct research focused on sex and gender differences; (2) scientific knowledge and professional development; (3) fundamental research skills; (4) dissemination and presentation of research findings; and (5) scientific writing. The substantial expertise in stress-related research at MUSC ensures our ability to mentor individuals in early stages of their research careers to contribute significantly to the understanding and treatment of stress-related diseases and disorders. Further, the SCORE CEC will work synergistically with other training programs on the MUSC campus to attract and promote faculty development in research focused on sex and gender differences.